


Nothing to Be Nervous About

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're deaf and are dating Natasha. When Natasha takes you to meet the Avengers you they don't know you're deaf so they start trying to talk to you and you're terrible at lip reading so you just look over to Natasha for help.





	Nothing to Be Nervous About

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Italics is for when someone is using sign language.

You were heading to the Avengers tower with Natasha. You were finally going to meet the other Avengers. To say you were nervous was an understatement.

You and Natasha have been dating for awhile now but you weren’t part of the team. Natasha met you one day while she had a rare day off. You also happened to be deaf. Natasha didn’t care, she loved you just the way you are. 

Natasha looked over at you and saw how nervous you were.  _“There’s no need to be nervous, (Y/N).”_ Natasha signed.

_“But what if when they find out that I’m…”_ You began to sign back but trailed off.

Natasha stopped walking, she gave you a loving smile.  _“They’re going to love you, they won’t care. I’ll be right by your side the whole time.”_

You looked down at the ground and bit your lip. Natasha lifts your chin up with her finger so that you were looking at her. She then cupped your cheek with her hand.  _“Remember when I told you about Clint?”_  You nodded.  _“He’ll be there as well, you don’t have to worry babe.”_

A few months after you and Natasha started dating you asked her how she learned how to use sign language so well because most of the people you met don’t know how to sign. Natasha told you about Clint, her best friend, and how he had taught her.

When you made it to the common room of the Avengers tower you saw them all talking. You looked over at Natasha, she gave you a smile and took your hand in hers. She linked her fingers with yours and squeezed your hand gently.

“Lady Natasha has returned!” Thor shouted. 

Everyone turned and looked at both you and Natasha. You blushed and moved closer to your girlfriend as everyone rushed over to you. They were all talking but you were terrible at lip reading so you couldn’t make out what they were saying. You looked over at Natasha for help. Natasha was about to tell everyone to back up when Clint got everyone’s attention. 

He walked towards you and gave you a smile before he started to sign.  _“You must be (Y/N). I’m Clint.”_

When you didn’t say anything to the others Clint kinda just knew. He could understand what it’s like with everyone trying to talk to you but you don’t know what they’re saying.

_“Hi Clint.”_ You smiled at him.  _“It’s nice to finally meet you. Natasha told me a lot about you.”_ You felt Natasha wrap her arm around your waist, pulling impossibly closer. 

_“All good things I hope.”_ He laughed. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

Everyone then started apologizing. Natasha signed to you that they were sorry about how they were acting. You just looked at them and smiled, you waved them off trying to let them know that it was alright. They seemed to understand because you saw them all start to relax.

The rest the day was spent getting to know your girlfriends friends. Natasha or Clint would sign to you with what the others were saying, it was nice to finally meet them all.

Clint and you had gotten along really well. While you and Clint were getting to know each other, Natasha was watching with a smile on her face. She was happy that her best friend and girlfriend were getting along so well. She knew you would get along with everyone else as well.


End file.
